Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of driving a thermal head for use in a thermal printer such as a printer using thermal recording paper and a thermal transfer printer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of controlling the drive of a thermal head to prevent thermal destruction of heating elements of the thermal head.